


Brony is the Band

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [102]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo is proud of what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brony is the Band

“I can’t believe we’re here,” muttered Jared, nearly gagging when his brother ordered a Big Mac along with a large fry; but at least he remembered to order a salad for him.

                Vicki kneaded her forehead, “I can’t believe  _why_ we’re here.”

                “That too,” Jared mumbled, “I think Shan’s just happy to get some meat,”

                “Oh God, he’s hopping,” Vicki groaned, “He’s like a 2-year-old.”

                Jared shook his head, “Let’s just go find a seat,”

                A few minutes later, Shannon and an over-zealous Tomo ventured to the seat. Shannon quickly handed Jared his salad before tearing into his hamburger

                “Oh my God! I got Applejack! Yes!”

                Jared sighed, “Tomes…”

                “I don’t know you,” Vicki hissed before grabbing her sandwich and going to a different table.

                Although…Tomo didn’t notice. He was too busy cooing at his new Pony as the Leto brothers slipped away as well.


End file.
